Always Keep Her Secret
by Directi0natexox
Summary: When Cammie and the girls show up and Blackthorne, everyone is surprised, Well that is, everyone except one. "Hi again, Gallagher Girl." When Cammie,Liz,Bex and Macey are sent to an island with Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas, they're ready for anything. Well anything except a boys vs. girls competition. Who will win? Our Genius Gallagher Girls or our Badass Blackthorne Boys?
1. Hi Again, Gallagher Girl

**_Cammie's Point Of View_**

"You know this is completely ridiculous, right?"

I rolled my eyes, as I took my position between two of my best friends, taking a slight step backward before they stepped closer together, shielding me from view.

In their mind, this procedure was completely unnecessary, after all, I was The Chameleon, Headmistress' daughter and a CIA legend; but I was also a natural pavement artist. A girl who was completely ordinary, I could hide in plain sight. I was the girl that no one noticed.

But someone _had_ noticed me. I felt a pang shoot through my chest as my mind flashed back to the first person to ever see me when I hadn't wanted to be seen. The boy who had noticed me.

Engrossed in my thoughts, I could faintly hear the scrape of silverware and idle dinner chatter from the other side of the double doors, but Bex and Macey stayed put and so I continued to let my thoughts wander back to Josh.

He was the first one to notice me, and he made sure he was noticed when he nearly crushed my CoveOps teacher with a forklift during our final exam. I felt the pain begin yet again in my chest, but it was no longer a pang of regret, just the dull pain of remembrance.

Suddenly, the pair of earrings tucked safely into the hidden pocket of my pleated skirt felt as if they weighed a ton and I thought back to the last night I had seen Josh. He had told me to keep the earrings, after being given a memory erasing tea by my mother, he had walked out the front door of the GallagherAcademy for Exceptional Young Women and I hadn't seen him since.

Now, as a sophomore who had spent the last three and a half years learning how to tail without being discovered, kill a man in 605 different ways and disappear in plain sight, you would assume I would have noticed Bex and Macey preparing themselves for their grand entrance. You would assume wrong.

A collective gasp snaps me out of my thoughts and I snap back to reality just as Bex and Macey begin their stroll through the middle of the dining hall. Silverware clattered against dinner plates and the idle chatter I had observed earlier had ceased, replaced by a hurried whisper traveling from one table to the next.

I guess you could say the Blackthorne boys were surprised to see us. Well, all except one, of course.

I could feel my brown eyes subconsciously surveying the tables-where at least two hundred boys sat speechless as we strode in-searching until they connected with a pair of emerald green eyes. He was handsome, his dark hair the perfect length and even from where he sat, a good twenty feet away, I could feel him take my breath away.

My gaze lingered on him for a moment before our eyes connected once again. He turned his head slightly, just enough for me to catch, oblivious to the shocked expressions on his classmate's faces as he mouthed the words that managed to make my knees weak.

_Hi again, Gallagher Girl._

Author's Note: This takes place just after the Gallagher Girl's trip to D.C., Cammie and Zach have met, at the mall when he tails her to the ruby slipper exhibit but the Blackthorne boys never stayed at the Gallagher Academy. Read and Review! Please&Thank -Gallagherbabexox


	2. British Bombshell&The Man In The Shadows

**_Zach's Point Of View_**

"Dude," Grant's fist collided with my arm as I allowed my eyes to leave Cammie's. "Did you know they were coming?"

I shrugged and I knew I was the only boy in the dining hall that wasn't surprised by the arrival of these three particular girls. By the look on Cammie's face as her eyes met mine, she was shocked that I had known about their arrival.

"Gentleman," paused and then as an afterthought added, "and Ladies." Clearing his throat, he stood in front of the podium commandeering the attention of every boy in the dining hall.

"I'd like you all to be prepared for a very exciting winter semester. Clearly, the arrival of these Gallagher students has taken you all by surprise." His eyes lingered, his gaze holding mine for a second longer than usual.

"These girls are only three of the Operatives from the GallagherAcademy , the rest remain outside those doors," He paused, gesturing toward the double doors that had slammed shut behind Bex, Macey and Cammie.

"The fifteen operatives from the GallagherAcademy shall remain nameless until they choose to introduce themselves. Slight adjustments shall be made to your rooming arrangements in order to accommodate them. After dinner, the fifteen sophomores who took part in the trip to D.C. as well as the fifteen visiting operatives from the GallagherAcademy are to stay behind once the rest of your classmates have left."

completed his announcement, his eyes only once flickering to the corner of hidden shadows. Even most of the trained operatives at the Blackthorne Institute hadn't noticed his gaze lingering for just a second too long on the shadows, they were too engrossed with the three girls who stood at the head of the dining hall, unsure of whether or not to take a seat.

But his flickering eyes were enough for me and I briefly followed his gaze, barely making out the shadow that leaned against the corner of the walls, waiting for the perfect moment to emerge. Just like him to make a grand entrance.

Turning back to look over the girls, I noticed Macey's eyes briefly flash to the corner of shadows and I knew the Gallagher girls knew he was there too.

"Are you even paying attention, Goode?"

I racked my brain, thinking back to the last thing I had heard Jonas say aloud.

"You were going on about Liz while Grant bragged about his 'British Bombshell'."

Using air quotes, I resorted to Grant's nickname for Bex just as she appeared beside me.

"Did you just call me a _British Bombshell_?"

"Why, yes Rebecca," I said, turning slightly around in my seat as she used my own signature smirk against me. "I did."

Her eyes clouded over momentarily as it registered with her that I had used her full name but she quickly recovered, sliding into the nonexistent space between Grant and I.

Within minutes, I watched as the dining hall slowly emptied until fifteen Blackthorne Boys sat, staring expectantly at the double doors that opened to reveal twelve more highly trained Gallagher Girls who joined our table, waiting silently for whatever had in store for us.

Author's Note: Of course Zach knew they were coming, because our Blackthorne Boy has inside Intel, what else would you expect? Any idea who's in the shadows? Read and Review! Please&Thank -Gallagherbabexox


	3. So We Meet Again,Gallagher Girl

**_Cammie's Point Of View_**

I noticed Zach's gaze lingering in the shadows and I was fully aware that he too, knew who was hiding, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

Once the hall was cleared, aside from the fifteen boys and fourteen girls that sat around me, I expected to take the podium again and explain the room adjustments he had mentioned earlier.

I think I speak for all thirty of us when I say that none of us expected Joe Solomon to choose that exact moment to step out of the shadows.

"Well ladies, while I'm sure you expected to succeed in your mission without a hitch, I reluctantly must tell you that you have failed your first mission at the Blackthorne Institute for Boys."

Murmurs arose from every girl at the table aside from Bex and Macey as Mr. Solomon's words registered with them. We had failed. We were Gallagher Girls. We didn't fail. But we had.

"Excuse me, Mr. Solomon," Tina Walters was the first to speak, breaking the silence. "But how exactly did we fail?"

"Your mission ladies, was to surprise every student at the Blackthorne Institute for Boys when you pushed through those doors."

Mr. Solomon completed his sentenced, gesturing toward the double doors we had come through just over an hour ago, and I realized the second his gaze had met mine, he was the only boy in the dining hall who wasn't shocked to see us and I knew Mr. Solomon was right. We had failed.

"But they were all surprised!" Tina argued, a few of the girls voicing their agreements before Mr. Solomon slowly shook his head.

"No, Ms. Walters, they were not. Can any of you name the one subject who was not surprised to see Operatives Morgan, Baxter and McHenry walk through those doors?"

Looking around, I knew it was going to be me who called him out on it, but I had not expected Bex and Macey to answer at the exact time I did, our voices ringing out in unison.

"The subject who was not surprised to see the operatives come through those doors is Operative Zachary Goode, sophomore, CoveOps track."

His emerald green eyes locked with mine for just a moment but I could see a look in his eyes I almost couldn't recognize. Until it dawned on me, was Zachary Goode looking at me as if he was _proud of me_?

Before I could be sure, stumbled in, making his way to the podium and I reluctantly pulled my eyes away from Zach, waiting for to begin his announcements.

"As I said before," He began, locking eyes with Mr. Solomon as he strode to meet at the podium. "There will be some room adjustments to make our guest's more comfortable. Let me turn the mic over to Mr. Solomon who will tell each of you where you will be rooming for the rest of your winter semester."

backed away from the podium, moving off to the side of the stage as Mr. Solomon began reciting names and room numbers.

"Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, Jonas Anderson and Nick Benton, suite 301 . In suite 303 , Grant Newman, Zachary Goode, Cameron Morgan and Bex Baxter."

_Even Solomon knew better than to use her full name, he really was one of the best._

It took me a full minute to realize that I was to be rooming with Bex, Grant and of all people, Zach. It took another seven seconds before I could force myself to meet Zach's eyes and catch that infamous smirk before Solomon had finished reading the room assignments and we were dismissed.

After saying goodbye to Liz and Macey, I silently followed Bex out of the dining hall, pausing slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"So we meet again, Gallagher Girl."

Author's Note: I forgot to introduce Liz before, I'm so sorry! You guessed it, Solomon was in the shadows. It wouldn't be a full GallagherAcademy fan fiction without our favorite CoveOps teacher. Read and Review! Please&Thank -Gallagherbabexox


	4. Blackthorne Boy

**_Zach's Point Of View_**

Her shoulder tensed under my grip and I leaned closer, my lips brushing her ear as I whispered the words only she could hear.

"So we meet again, Gallagher Girl."

Turning around to face me, she leveled me with one look as her glare hardened. Shooting a glance in Bex's direction, she looked back at me, her tone bored but her eyes betraying her interest as she stared into my own eyes which betrayed no secrets, no feelings, as hers did.

"What do you want, Blackthorne Boy?"

Her use of my nickname stunned me for a second, my tone was joking but hers was less playful, serious. I immediately felt my own playfulness die down as I too, became serious.

"Can we go somewhere to talk Gallagher Girl? _Alone._"

By emphasizing the last word, I made it clear to her that whatever we needed to talk about, it was important. Concern clouded her chocolate brown eyes for a second before she regained her composure and nodded understandingly, following me until we stood outside the doorway to my-_our_- room.

Grant, due to my persistence throughout dinner, had agreed to take Bex to the common room to see a movie, leaving Cammie and I alone in the four person suite.

"Gallagher Girl."

I murmured the words, speaking so softly I wasn't even sure she could hear, but she was a Gallagher Girl, so of course she could. Taking her hand, I pulled her through the doorway behind me, very gently pushing her up against the closed door, my hands on either side of her, making it virtually impossible to escape.

"What is it, Zach?"

I briefly thought back to the last time I had heard Cammie say my name, as I disappeared into a crowd near the ruby slipper exhibit. We had beat the GallagherAcademy and if I was right, they're showing up here tonight had to do with revenge, however, thanks to me, we had managed to outsmart them once again.

Her gaze locked with mine and I stared into the eyes of one of the most beautiful girls I had ever since. Since the first time I laid eyes on her, I hadn't been able to stop seeing her face every time I closed my eyes.

She thought being ordinary made her the legendary pavement artist she was, but she would never understand that she was the most extraordinary girl I had ever seen.

"There's something I need to tell you."

My face was millimeters from hers now and as I spoke, my lips brushed hers. Enough to say they had touched but not enough to call it a kiss.

Spy training or not, any guy would have noticed the way her breath caught in her throat as I spoke to her. If either of us moved, our lips would be locked.

"What's the matter, Blackthorne Boy? Afraid we're going to beat you and your boys?"

Her tone was playful and her face mirrored the smirk I had mastered over the years but I was no longer joking around.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Cammie."

Author's Note: I had a little trouble writing this, writer's block, but it's more of a filler chapter, anyway, hope you enjoyed. Read and Review! Please&Thank -Gallagherbabexox


	5. Thinking About You

**_Cammie's Point Of View_**

I felt my breath catch in my throat as Zach's lips brushed mine. It wasn't exactly a kiss, but we both felt the spark.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Cammie."

I stared into the emerald green eyes of one of the best spies in a school of over two hundred, and realized that, it was first time that Zach had _ever_ called me by my real name.

Author's Note: This was really fast, I just wanted Zach and Cammie to have a real "Moment" Read and Review! Please&Thank -Gallagherbabexox


	6. Gallagher Girls Don't Take Vacations

**_Zach's Point Of View_**

Cammie leapt up after three sharp, consecutive knocks on the door. Just barely beating Bex, I could hear the slight increase in her breaths as she pulled the door open, revealing a woman she bore a striking resemblance to and a very disheveled CoveOps teacher.

"Aunt Abby? What are you doing here?" Mr. Solomon. What's going on?"

Her voice started out curious with hints of excitement as she spoke to the woman that appeared to be her aunt before slowly growing suspicious as she turned on her current teacher. I noticed Bex had stood and was now only inches behind Cammie with Grant just barely resting his hand on the small of her back. I was the only one who was not in the immediate vicinity and quickly stood up, wrapping my arms around Cammie's waist as I came up behind her, preparing to join the conversation.

Her body stiffened as she felt my touch and I instantly wanted to comfort her but thought better of it. I had heard of Abigail Cameron, and everyone knew about Joe Solomon, and every good operative knows that one of the CIA's top agents and an ex-agent and one of the world's greatest spies don't just stop at student's dorms for midnight chats.

"So this is why we're at Blackthorne." Bex said, breaking the silence as she stared back at Agent Cameron and Mr. Solomon. "I thought we were on vacation."

"Don't be ridiculous," Cammie muttered, spinning on her heel and reversing the small amount of unpacking she had managed and within seconds, her things were once again condensed into two small, suitcases. "Gallagher Girl's don't take vacations, this is a test."

"You got it, squirt." Agent Cameron agreed, flashing a million dollar smile as she ruffled Cammie's hair. "It's the eight of you, together, Aruba . We leave in ten."

Cammie groaned before slamming the door shut and trailing Bex back toward her bed and recently unpacked suitcase, assisting her friend in stuffing the case with clothes.

"Would either of you," Grant and I gestured between Cammie and Bex just to prove how impartial we were trying to be. "Like to explain what just happened?"

Bex just nodded and began explaining while she and Cammie continuously packed every one of her belongings into the small suitcase that seemed to the average eye, a bit like Mary Poppins' bag.

"Abigail Cameron. Kid sister of Rachel Morgan. Graduate of the GallagherAcademy for Exceptional Young Women. Top C.I.A. agent. Joseph Solomon. Graduate of the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. Ex-C.I.A. agent. This is a test, one that I'm sure the four of you will be graded on too."

A brief thought ran through my mind, reminding me that Grant and I were only two people but I waited to interrupt, allowing Bex to continue with her monologue. "Cammie is the Chameleon, the pavement artist. I'm the Duchess, physical training. Macey is the peacock, genius in disguise as a politician's daughter, and Liz is the Bookworm, research track. And you four, are about to go on your first CoveOps mission."

I swear Grant's jaw was on the floor as he watched the girls pack and dress in less than two minutes flat. I didn't understand the girls much better but I did know that we now had less than eight minutes to pack any and all belongings for Aruba , get dressed and be in the front hall with the rest of our teammates.

"Grant, we need to pack. And get dressed. Now. Time is running out."

He nodded before disappearing into the closet and reappearing with two identical black suitcases. Time to show these Gallagher Girls what Blackthorne Boys are made of.

Author's note: Tut,tut,tut. Did you really think the girls were just going to get a vacation at Blackthorne? Of course not. Gallagher Girl's don't get vacations. But it's time for some competition. Can Bex and Grant withstand the pressure of boys vs. girls? Or will Zach and Cammie just have to prove that love conquers all? Read and Review! Please&Thank you. Xoxo-Gallagherbabexox


	7. A Gallagher Girls Naked Without A Cover

**_Cammie's Point Of View_**

After Grant had returned from the closet with two black bags, it was like him and Zach went into robot mode; packing anything and everything they might need or use in Aruba .

Bex and I sat on the edge of our beds, waiting longer than we wanted to for the guys to get ready. Exactly six minutes and thirty seven seconds had passed since Aunt Abby and Mr. Solomon had left,leaving us exactly three minutes and twenty three seconds to meet them and the rest of our group in the front hall.

"Everyone ready?"Zach lifted his black bag effortlessly, his emerald eyes glinting with the promise of an adventure and followed Bex and I out of the suite and down into the front hall where two of our teammates stood, anxiously awaiting our arrival. We had one minute and fifty seven seconds before we were leaving for Aruba and Macey and Nick leaned casually against the wall, awaiting the arrival of the rest of their suite.

One minute and fifty two seconds later, Liz and Jonas emerged breathless from the dining hall, each carrying two bags before collapsing next to their suitemates, only to be jolted up four seconds later by the best CoveOps teacher the Gallagher Academy has ever seen.

Mr. Solomon led us into the back of an unmarked white van before climbing into the driver's seat patiently awaiting Aunt Abby-who slid into the passenger seat-before speeding to the airport.

Once we had made it through customs and were seated on an untraceable private jet, each of us were given a manila folder and told to learn our covers and stick with them to the end, before the best C.I.A. agent I had ever known and one of the world's best spies, not to mention our CoveOps teacher, each gave a half way before walking off the plane, leaving eight teenage spies and one pilot on a very long plane ride to Aruba.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm going to post the next chapter as a filler, mainly just to introduce their covers. I decided to keep their first name's the same so it's easier to remember for you guys but everything else is part of their cover. Who's ready for Aruba ? Read and Review! Please&Thank -Gallagherbabexox


	8. Cover Legends

**_Zach's Point Of View  
_****Name: **Zach Smith  
**Age: **17  
**Interests: **Football, Swimming  
**Relationship Status: **Dating Cammie

**_Macey's Point Of View  
_****Name: **Macey Williams**  
Age:** 17**  
Interests: **Cheerleading, Dance**  
Relationship Status:** Single

**_Nick's Point Of View  
_****Name: **Nick Evans**  
Age: **17**  
Interests:** Swimming**  
Relationship Status: **Single

**_Bex's Point Of View  
_****Name: **Bex Jones**  
Age: **17**  
Interests: **Kickboxing**  
Relationship Status: **Dating Grant

**_Grant's Point Of View  
_****Name: **Grant Smith**  
Age:** 17**  
Interests: **Football, Kickboxing**  
Relationship Status: **Dating Bex

**_Liz's Point Of View  
_****Name: Liz Johnson  
Age: **17**  
Interests: **Dance, Swimming**  
Relationship Status: **Single

**_Jonas's Point Of View  
_****Name: **Jonas Williamson**  
Age:** 17**  
Interests:** Swimming**  
Relationship Status: **Single

**_Cammie's Point Of View  
_****Name: **Cammie Johnson**_  
_****Age: **17**_  
_****Interests:** Cheerleading, Dance**_  
_****Relationship Status: **Dating Zach

Author's Note: I figured if I kept their first names the same, it would be easier than keeping up with all new covers. Landing in Aruba next chapter. Round One Begins. Who will pull through? You're Genius Gallagher Girls or Badass Blackthorne Boys? Read and Review! Please&Thank -Gallagherbabexox


	9. All's Fair In Love and War

**_Zach's Point Of View_**

The plane landed rather smoothly and the eight of us were deposited into an almost serene looking airport. Sure, frazzled employees barked into cell phones, parents dragged around their screaming children and couples declared their undying love for each other, but for an airplane terminal, nothing out of the usual.

"Guess where we're going?"

I was about to tell Cammie we weren't going anywhere but the safe house before she insisted on dragging me through six kiosks, emerging with eight tabloids-three of which showed Macey on the cover-, three packs of gum, a bottle of perfume and an_I 3 Aruba_ sweatshirt, even though the temperature never reached below sixty-eight degrees.

By the time she had finished, she was dragging her legs and whining like an overtired child, so I did what any good guy would do. I lifted her bridal style, carrying her the rest of the way to the parking garage, where Bex, Grant, Liz, Macey, Jonas, and Nick stood surrounding two black Range Rovers. By the time her head hit the seat, she was out.

As we pulled into the driveway of the safe house, Bex and Grant bolted for the doors, calling dibs on the best rooms. I turned the car off slowly before picking Cammie up and throwing her over my shoulder.

Within seconds she was awake and attacking me with an avalanche of complaints.

_I can't believe you didn't wake me up!  
Why didn't you tell me to get up?  
ZACH PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW.  
I SWEAR ZACH IF YOU DON'T REALEASE ME, YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN.  
_I ignored her avalanche of complaints as well as the barrage of well placed kicks and punches as she attempted to free herself. Cammie may have been a Gallagher Girl but she was still a girl at that and I was much stronger than her.

"You know," I remarked casually, being sure she could hear the smirk in my voice. "I like carrying you, gives me a nice view."

I lightly tapped her butt before depositing her on the black couch just inside the door and she was immediately standing beside me, hands up in a fighting stance. I, however, was headed for the kitchen where I could already make out Grant raiding the fridge.

A minute later when Macey and Nick burst through the door, followed closely by Liz and Jonas, we decided it was time for a little relaxing.

Author's Note: Time for the Competition to begin, Remember, _All's fair in love and war._ Read and Review! Please&Thank -Gallagherbabexox


	10. Competition Time

******_Cammie's Point Of View_**

"Blackthorne Boy," I whined, for once sounding the part of my cover at The Gallagher Academy- a spoiled brat with no place else to go. "Where are we going?"

Zach just continued murmuring the same thing he had been saying since we had left the villa, Grant's eyes glistening mischievously when Zach explained that we were going for a private walk. Zach may have been stronger than me but when I stomped my foot and pretended to fall, I knew I had the advantage.

Zach's face was inches from mine in seconds as he supported himself on the firm ground, refusing to let his body crush mine as I felt his warm breath on my face. Tears pricked my eyes as I thought about the growing pain in my lower back from sparring with Bex in P&E last week and I knew it was a low blow but I let the tears coming, watching Zach crumble as I cried.

"Gallagher Girl, what's wrong? We can go back if you want. Don't do this to me."

I tried to hold back the signature smirk I had learned from Zach as his eyes searched mine, looking for some hidden cure to make me happy once again. Reaching his hand down, he pulled me up next to him, positioning me so I was backed into a tree with Zach advancing in front.

As my back collided with the tree, I felt another tear slip and watched the hurt register in Zach's eyes. When I hurt, his eyes mirrored my own anguish.

"Talk to me." His hand brushed my cheek as he took the final step toward me, closing the space between us. "What's wrong, Gallagher Girl?"

When I refused to meet his eyes, Zach tilted my chin to meet his, staring straight through me as he said the words I never thought I'd hear.

"Please talk to me." His voice was barely a whisper now, so low I couldn't be sure I heard him right, but when he looked into my eyes once again, I knew I had heard correctly. Zachary Goode had finally said the words.

"I love you, Cammie."

Not Chameleon, Not Gallagher Girl and there was no sign of the trademark Zachary Goode smirk as he leaned in to press his lips to mine

Author's Note: I'm getting kind of a writer's block about the competition. I'm thinking maybe three rounds. An obstacle course, a prank war, and last but not least, what Gallagher Girls do best: a Culture&Assimilation exam. I know Zach's usually not this open with his feelings but it will come into play in one of the later chapters when Cammie expresses herself. Read and Review! Please&Thank -Gallagherbabexox


	11. Sunsets and Tears

**_Zach's Point Of View_**

By the time we made it back to the house, the sun had completely set and Cammie was asleep in my arms. I hadn't been sure about taking her to the cave, but the look on her face as she watched the sun set erased every doubt I held in the back of my mind. She shifted once again in my arms and I watched as her face remained a mask of peace, not a trace of her constant worry clouding her beauty.

"Zach..." Her voice trailed off and I felt my smirk return when I picked up that she was dreaming of me. "smirk...so sexy...abs...love..." She shifted again as her voice trailed off, pressing herself tighter against my chest. I tightened my grip as I pulled open the door to the house, walking into a room of highly trained operatives who really should have been able to hide their shock better.

"Is she drugged?"

I managed to flip Bex off without dropping Cammie and strolled into the bedroom, tucking her in before returning to the living room where I noticed everyone had gotten over their shock and were now staring at two manilla folders that crowded the small coffee table. The words, _Gallagher _and _Blackthorne_ stood out and I collapsed next to Macey, laying my feet across her lap.

"What's up with those?" I nodded my head toward the folders and Liz seemed to be the first to snap out of the trance, pulling the Gallagher folder tight to her chest before tossing the one labeled Blackthorne in my direction. Glancing at Grant, who just shrugged, motioning for me to open it, I opened the folder, thumbing through the contents before returning it to it's table.

"So the competition starts now? What about Cammie?"  
Bex nodded solemnly and Macey quickly told us not to wake her, it was essential Cammie get her sleep so that we would have her full attention tomorrow. The girls jumped off the couch, disappearing into their designated rooms, leaving Grant, Jonas, Nick and I alone in the living room.

"Where'd they go?"

"They want to change, I guess they think if they look hot we won't be able to concentrate." Grant shrugged as if Bex could distract him so easily.

"They're probably right."

Silently, I agreed with Grant, we _were _Blackthorne boys after all, but now was not the time to argue with Nick. Lounging across the couch, I assessed my black jeans and grey V-neck, not concerned with changing. Within seconds, the girls were back standing in the doorway and even though _my_ girl was asleep, I felt my jaw hit the ground.

Bex was the first to step away from the doorway, joining Grant on the recliner he was sitting on and Liz had returned to her spot on the floor but Macey stood in the doorway, acting as if the fact that Nick's eyes hadn't left Bex since she walked in, didn't bother her in the least.

I might have believed her, before I met Cammie, but now I knew better. They may be Gallagher Girls but above all they were girls and even Macey McHenry couldn't hide the faint trace of hurt that lingered in her eyes.

"Mace," I started, drawing her eyes away from Nick who remained staring at Bex as if Macey wasn't there. "You look...breathtaking. Cammie ought to take a page out of your book. Your dad must be proud."

The second after the word _dad _left my lips, I heard the squeak as Macey wheeled around, revealing a teary eyed Cammie. I kicked myself, the spy pissed I hadn't heard her join us but the boy crumbling as her tears overflowed.

"Gallagher Girl...you know that's not what I meant.."  
Bex shot me a look that could kill and Liz glanced at me with sympathy as they disappeared out the front door, Grant and Jonas in tow. Nick finally managed to pull his eyes away from Bex, taking Macey's hand and leading her onto the balcony, leaving Cammie and I alone in the room.

I took a step toward her and watched as she involuntarily flinched, the tears rolling down her cheeks. She tried to step forward before I noticed but I caught her eye and pointed to myself.

"Spy."

She tried to smile but it was forced and I reached my hand out, engulfing hers and pulling her toward me.

"I was trying to make her feel better...if I knew you were there I never would have said that. Baby, you know you're the only one that matters and honestly? He _is _proud of you Gallagher Girl, and even if he can't be here to tell you, you know it's true. But you know what, he's not the only one. _I'm proud of you Cammie._

Her knees buckled and she collapsed, falling into my arms as I led her to the recently vacated couch.

Author's Note: So Zach's words hit Cammie hard. We all know our Blackthorne Babe's gonna make it up to her. Sorry the chapters are short, its hard with the way I'm uploading them and school starts soon but I promise I'll upload at least two chapters a and Review! Please&Thank you-Gallagherbabexox


	12. A show worth watching

**_Cammie's Point Of View_**

As I collapsed, Zach's arms surrounded me, leading me to the couch where I allowed him to hold me as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Gallagh-Cammie," He started, positioning me so that I was looking in his eyes. "I meant what I said earlier, I love you. I know this is happening really fast and if you're not ready to say it back I understand, it's just I need to tel-"

I cut him off, pushing my lips to his and I felt him hesitate before throwing himself into the kiss. His fingers entwined in my hair, I wrapped my arms around his neck, erasing the space between us. Pushing myself against him, I pressed myself against his chest as his hands slid to my waist, his fingers gently gripping my hips. I ran my fingers through his hair before sliding my hands up his shirt, greatly appreciating the six pack I vaguely remembered dreaming about.

Zach elicited a groan, gripping my hips tighter and before I knew it, I was on my back on the couch and Zach was on top of me. His hands slid to the small of my back where my shirt had risen up and I gripped him tighter, pulling him closer to me. As his hands slid farther north, I let mine travel south and appreciated the groan Zach released, mimicking my own.

As my lips parted, granting his tongue entry, I felt him reluctantly pull back. _Since when was Zach the one pulling away?_ He took a moment to catch his breath before looking at me.

"Gallagher Gir-"  
"Zach." I said, cutting him off. "Don't tell me we can't do this. I don't want to hear about me not being ready, don't ruin my fun."

He laughed silently, the smirk returning to his face.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was just going to say, we probably shouldn't give them any more of a show."  
My eyes flashed to the doorway he was gesturing to where Macey stood, laughing silently with Liz, Grant, Jonas and Nick behind her.

"Oh my God." She managed to get out between laughs. "I cannot believe Bex just missed all of that."

Some distant part of my brain registered that Bex wasn't with them and I pulled my shirt down, shooting up on the couch, unintentionally knocking Zach to the floor.

Authors note: I don't have much to say about this chapter, just wanted to add some Zammie. Oh! and in the next chapter, I'm directly quoting Ally Carter from Don't Judge A Girl By Her and Review! Please&Thank you-Gallagherbabexox


	13. Somewhere More Private

**_Zach's Point Of View_**

I stood up, brushing myself off as I rejoined Cammie on the couch. Grant was once again lounging on the recliner and Liz and Jonas whispered to each other from the floor, before being joined by Nick.

Everyone, it seemed, had recovered, aside from Macey who remained in the doorway, not even attempting to compose herself.

"So where is the British Babe?"

I ducked, the pillow Grant had thrown, narrowly missing my head. Unfortunately, I hadn't been able to avoid Cammie's hand connecting with my side.

"You know you're going to hurt me one of these days and then you're going to feel really bad about it."

The look on her face made up for the bruise I could already feel forming along my rib cage.

"Bex," Macey began, quelling her own laughter. "Is-"

"Right here."

She was cut off by a British accent that sent Macey McHenry, a highly trained operative as well as one of the best actresses I had ever seen, into yet another fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Bex remarked, collapsing on top of Grant and missing the look Macey shot me before lying smoothly.

"Nothing, Zach just told one of those jokes that's so stupid it's funny."

Bex nodded absentmindedly but Grant chose that moment to get his revenge for my previous, _British Babe_, remark.

"Yeah Zach, it was so funny. Why don't you tell it again so Bex can have a good laugh too."

Anyone else would have been stumped but I just nodded as Bex looked at me expectantly.

"So there were two muffins in the oven and the first muffin goes, 'gee, it's hot in here.' And the other muffin looks at him and goes, 'Holy shit! A talking muffin.'

Cammie let out a squeak before dissolving into giggles, along with everyone else, and once Bex was otherwise-ahem- occupied, she poked me softly, calling my bluff.

"How did you do that?"

I smirked and pointed to myself before mouthing the word.

"Spy."

She groaned, throwing herself back on the couch before I tackled her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You know, Gallagher Girl," I met her eyes. "I meant what I said. I love you."

Planting a kiss on her nose, I pulled myself back, leaning against the chair as Cammie rested her head in my lap.

"Alright," Macey clapped her hands together, moving to the center of the room as all eyes rested on her. "Time for a game of truth or dare. Gallagher Girl style."

My eyes hadn't managed to follow their movements but within seconds, four Gallagher Girls were seated around the glass table, staring expectantly at the four of us, who reluctantly joined them on the floor.

Wrapping my arms around Cammie's waist, I leaned against the back of the couch waiting for Macey to continue.

"Alright Zach," She said, mirroring my trademark smirk. "You start."

"Gallagher girl," I leaned forward, my lips brushing her ear, whispering so only she could hear.

"Ahem, louder. So we can all hear." Macey whined, raising her arms as she gestured to the five interested faces staring at us expectantly.

"Gallagher Girl," I repeated, loud enough for everyone in the room. "Truth or dare?"

I was behind her but I could feel Cammie's gaze shift to Bex and I didn't even _want_ to think about what Bex had dared her to do in the past.

"Truth." She muttered and I heard Bex groan quietly while everyone else continued to stare at us.

"You're both fully aware of the rules, right?"

Cammie nodded, but I shot Macey a look before shrugging.

"Well, if someone chooses dare, they must complete the given dare. No exceptions or else they must face the double dare decided on by everyone participating in the game. And if they choose truth, they must answer completely honestly, well as honestly as they can, without hesitation. And we will know if you lie."

"Just ask the question, Zach."

Cammie's tone had hardened and I briefly wondered if I should risk asking the question but decided now was as good a time as ever.

"Ca- Gallagher Girl." She turned her head so she was looking at me. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?"

There was no hesitation or doubt in her voice as she whispered the word that sent chills down my spine.

"Yes."

Author's note: The next Chapter is Cam's point of view when her and Zach leave but after that, there'll be some more action. It's only polite of Solomon to give them the night to get settled before sending them on their first mission. Read and Review! Please&Thank you-Gallagherbabexox


	14. Missing Cave Wall

**_Cammie's Point Of View_**

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?"

I hadn't hesitated, allowing instincts to take over and as I heard the word escape my lips, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, it was true.

"Yes."

"Guys," Macey snapped but I could hear the slight whine in her voice. "loud enough for us to hear!"

Zach's face regained it's signature smirk as she reached for my hand, whisking me out the door in reply.

"Where are we going?"

I whispered, unsure of why I was whispering until Zach whispered in reply.

"Somewhere more private. You know for a spy, you're not very smart Gallagher Girl."

I turned on his, gripping his hand before planting a well placed punch to his groin.

Zach didn't even wince, just smirked before grabbing my hand, refusing to let it retreat and pushing it tighter against the bulge in his pants.

"Za-"

I was cut off as Zach's lips crushed mine and it was nothing like the last one. There was nothing passionate of loving about it. Zach's hunger mirrored my own as he pressed me against a tree, closing the space between us.

I heard a faint moan as Zach slipped one hand up my shirt, the other still clutching my hand-as I realized the bulge had grown considerably- and spy training or not, it took a full minute to realize the moan had escaped my lips.

"Geez, Gallagher Girl," Zach smirked, pulling his face back from mine. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted me."

"You know Zach," I mimicked his own smirk, using my free hand to pull his face just close enough to feel his breath on mine. "If I didn't know any better," I paused again, gently gripping his groin. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the one doing the wanting."

As Zach's lips crushed mine, I felt the wall disappear behind me as Zach and I collapsed on the ground.

Zach released my hand and I could feel his smirk against my lips as I kept my hand in place.

Before my mind could process what was going on, Zach's shirt was on the ground, lying on top of mine.

Author's Note: I'm gonna stop here cause it's only rated T. I don't know exactly what you guys want to read. Do you want details on Cam and Zach's sex scenes? Let me know! If you don't, I'll try to cut back on the details, and If you do, don't worry, there'll be much more Zammie! Read and Review! Please and Thank you! xo- Gallagherbabexox


	15. Do you Regret it?

**_Zach's Point Of View_**

"You ready Cam?"

The shock shown on her face as she realized I had called her by her real name. After what had happened, I just couldn't see us back tracking.

She shook her head after pulling her shirt on and I shot her a questioning look.

"I just need a minute Zach. I need to think, okay?"

I nodded, taking a step closer to her before wrapping my arms around her waist, as she laid her head on my chest. I realized she as crying, her tears soaking my chest and gripped her tighter.

"Cam," Even with her restricted motion, she managed to wipe her eyes before meeting my gaze. "Do you regret it?"

Her hesitation was all it took to bring tears to my eyes and I felt them slide down my cheeks as she whispered my name.

"I was just thinking about that Zach."

"And..."

I prompted, hating her silence and hating myself even more as the tears cascaded down my face.

"No Zach. Maybe you were right, maybe I wasn't ready for that. But I was ready for you. I love you more than life itself and I wouldn't change a thing."

I couldn't bring myself to say anything back so I kissed the top of her head softly before leading her back to the house. I could her Liz and Jonas typing away on their laptops in the back room while Nick pelted them with questions and Bex and Grant were screaming at each other from the balcony.

Macey sat, perched on the edge of the couch, watching the door expectantly, her face consumed by her knowing smirk.

"So how was he?"

"Macey! How did you k-"

Cammie's voice trailed off and I expected Macey to complain about underestimating her and not giving her details, or to lecture her about not being ready. I expected anything but to see Macey mirror my smirk, point to herself and recite one of my favorite words.

"Spy."

"Very funny Mace. I'm going to bed. Are you coming, Cam?"

Cammie nodded, motioning for me to go ahead. Pausing in the bedroom, I listened to Macey's pointed questions and Cammie's soft replies.

Macey- I know what you guys did. It's written all over your face.

Cammie-_What about Bed? I have to go Mace._

Macey-Hold it. Bex won't see it. I know you and I know guys. I know Zach, better than you would think. She doesn't.

Cammie-_Macey, I'm exhausted, Zach's waiting for me. Can I go now?_

I could hear Macey make a move in what I assumed, was her attempt to hold Cammie off.

Macey- Answer five questions for me honestly and you can go. Come on Cam, after everything I've done to help you with him, don't you think I deserve to know?

Cammie sighed, reluctantly giving in before joining Macey on the couch.

Macey- How was he? Honestly Cam.

Cammie- _I don't have anything to compare him to, but Macey, he was just...amazing,_

Macey- Are you sure you were ready? Do you regret it? At all?

Cammie- _I'm not sure if I was ready but it's done now. And I don't regret it at all. I love him Mace._

Macey- Do you, Cam? Are you sure? Do you really love Zach? And does he love you?

Cammie- _I really do Macey. I love him more than anything and I honestly believe he loves me too._

Macey-Why do you look like you've been crying?  
Cammie- _I was crying but it wasn't cause of Zach. He held me trying to make me feel better. He didn't do anything wrong._

Macey- Alright fine, last question. Why does _he_ look like he was crying?

Cammie- _He was. I think it was because when he asked me if I regretted it, I hesitated and I think he worried. He really isn't all that tough Mace._

Within seconds, Cammie was at the door, wrapped in my arms and I squeezed her, just holding her before carrying her to bed where she curled up, laying her head on my chest.


	16. I felt that

**_Cammie's Point Of View_**

Even in the darkness of the bedroom, I could just see Zach's smirk against the top of my head.

"So, I was amazing, was I?"

I was grateful for the dark, fortunately concealing my blush from Zach.

"You look even cuter when you blush, Gallagher Girl."

I must have been quite a sight, with my disheveled hair, beet red cheeks and my mouth gaping open but Zach didn't seem to care. He just placed a kiss on the top of my head before drifting off to sleep.

Lying my head on his chest, I listened to his heart as his breathing slowed and he shifted slightly, his mouth opening just an inch.

Reaching up, I placed a kiss on his slightly open lips before finding his hand and allowing myself too to drift into the blackness of sleep.

"I felt that Gallagher Girl."

Zach squeezed my hand as I shot up in bed and I could hear his laughter even well after he had fallen asleep.

"Sleeping beauty, It's time to wake up."

I groaned, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him on top of me. Before I knew it, I was back asleep and had no intention on getting out of bed anytime soon.

"Time to get up, Camster."

I felt him plant a kiss on my cheek before he licked the entire length of my face. Shooting up in bed, I felt him fall to the floor.

"Geez, Cam. I was already awake, there was no need to throw me off the bed."

Catching sight of his face, I wrapped my hair in a ponytail and shot out of bed, chasing him down the hallway.

"Zach. Bex. Macey. Someone! Help!"  
Catching him in the living room, I managed to tackle him and pin him on the carpet, holding him still until the rest of our housemtes joined us. Liz and Jonas seemed to lack all interest and made a beeline for the kitchen to start breakfast while Nick flipped on the TV.

Zach, Bex and Macey watched me, mouths open as I debated what to do to him.

"You know Cam," Macey announced, taking a seat on the recliner Grant had occupied most of last night. "You should probably ask Bex's permission before damaging him."

"You're right Mace," I managed to shift position slightly so I was facing Bex but Grant still couldn't move. "Bex, Grant's your guy now. Can I hurt him?"

Grant squirmed under me, begging Bex to help him.

"Go ahead Cam."

And with that, Bex and Macey took off for the kitchen, leaving Zach alone with Grant and I.

"Come on Zach, we're best friends, are you really gonna let her hurt me?"

Zach's expression shifted slightly, as he turned to look at me.

"Cam don't you think he suffers enough with all the fighting him and Bex do?"

Zach attempted to be sympathetic but I didn't miss a beat.

"Zach, why don't you ask Grant why I'm going to kill him."

Zach stared at Grant expectantly and I knew I had won and I'm pretty sure Grant knew it too.

"She's going to kill me because I woke her up by kissing her and licking her face."

"Came, let Grant go."

I didn't understand how I had lost, until I realized Zach didn't want me to kill Grant because he wanted to do it himself.

"Gladly."

Just as Zach was about to land a well placed kick that would have ensure Grant would never have children, we heard the only voice that could send chills down the spine of eight highly trained operatives.

"Ms. Morgan, if you and your roommates would please go get dressed while I have a word with Zach and Mr. Newman. And Zach, if you could refrain from preventing Mr. Newman from ever having a family, I would appreciate it. It is time for the first round of our competition. You have three minutes to get dressed and be outside."

Author's Note: Time for round one. Read and Review. Please and Thank you. xo-GalagherBabexox


	17. Good Luck

**_Zach's Point Of View_**

I followed Cammie and Macey across the street to the unmarked van that sat waiting for us, ready to carry us to the first round of our competition

"Today, ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Solomon announced, leading us out of the van and gesturing to a maze that stood at least six feet tall. "You will work in teams of two. While one of you stands atop a platform and guides your teammate through the maze, the other will be blindfolded and will have to rely on nothing but their teammates voice through their comms unit. Now pair up, And remember, this is school against school so pair up with a member of the same sex."

While everyone else paired up, I raced after Solomon, there was no way I was letting someone else lead Cammie through a maze that contained God Knows What.

"I'm not leaving her life in someone else's hands Joe. She's my Gallagher Girl and I'm going to team up with her."

Mr. Solomon looked as if he was going to argue but decided better of it and waved me off with a shake of his hand.

Slipping my hand in hers, I watched the surprise register on her face.

"Zach, it's school against school. I'm paired with Bex and Grant's waiting for you."

"No way, Gallagher Girl. I cleared it with Solomon. You're on my team.

Cammie looked a little wary but Bex didn't hesitate, skipping over to join Grant at his side.

"Don't worry Blackthorne Boy, I'm sure you'll make sure I don't get hurt."

"Hell no, Gallagher Girl. I'm going in there, you're on comms."

"Don't do this Zach, I'm going in there and you're going to lead me through the maze and I know you're going to make sure I don't get hurt."

I relented, knowing that arguing her was pointless and joined Liz, Bex and Jonas on the platforms.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as those of you on the platforms can see, your teammates must first make it through the maze, where, if they come into contact with another contestant they must battle until one of them is pinned for three seconds, before they use the monkey bars to cross the first ravine and after playing stepping stones above a vat of acid, genetically engineered by Dr. Fibs that will make life rather, difficult, for you. Once they have made it past the obstacles, they are to find the key that opens the door in front of them and the first one through the door is the winner. Good luck."


	18. Instincts

**_Cammie's Point Of View_**

"Alright, Gallagher Girl, start straight. Left. Nick is two steps behind you. Ohkay, now right again. Take two steps forward before going to your left. Now straight again."

Zach's voice came through my ear and even though I was blindfolded and I should have been scared, I felt safe for the first time since I had left GallagherAcademy.

"Here come the monkey bars, alright, you've got hold on the first bar, now reach your arm out. Good, and again. You're doing great Cam. Great, you made it, now straight. Keep going straight, now left. Cam, this is the last thing before the door. You get through these platforms and you're free."

I sighed in relief, I loved Bex but Zach made me feel safe. Like nothing could ever go wrong.

"You're on the first platform. Now to the left. Point South, now take three steps southwest and JUMP!"

I felt the tip of the platform before slipping and I could hear Zach's screen through the comms unit before the world went black.

**_Zach's Point Of View_**

"CAMMIE!"

I watched as her fingers slipped from the platform and she sank into the vat. Using the one thing I had learned from Mr. Solomon, I didn't think, letting instincts take over.

Diving in after her, I managed to grab hold of her, dragging her up onto the platform. I coughed, vomiting the remnants of the acid onto the platform before crawling over to Cammie.

Her pulse was faint but it was still there and that was all I needed to get my hopes up.

"We need an ambulance. Now."

I watched as Solomon and Cammie's aunt descended in a helicopter before motioning for me to carry her up the ladder.

As we got to the hospital, I watched as she was wheeled into a room, away from me. Sitting next to Macey, I pulled her close, hugging and stroking her hair. It was all I could do to keep from having my own breakdown. Liz and Jonas sat across from us, sitting close and talking in hushed voices, while Grant sat in the corner comforting Bex as I was doing with Macey.

We were all worried for Cammie but Nick didn't know her like we did and so he made the coffee run, he talked to the doctors, he did everything the six of us couldn't find the strength to do.

After three days, I hadn't left Cammie's side aside from three minute showers and bathroom breaks.

By day nine, she still hadn't woken up and even the nurses wore the worried expression that had clouded my face for over a week.

When Liz, Bex and Macey came in to have a word with Cammie, I knew I had to give them time alone and reluctantly walked out of the room, leaving them alone with their best friend.


	19. I Need You

**_Liz's Point Of View_**

Bex and Macey stepped back, giving me space with Cammie and I took Zach's spot, kneeling down to look at her pale face. She had lost at least ten pounds in the last week. But not waking up will do that to a girl, I guess.

"Cam, I'm here now, Bex and Macey are too. We need you to wake up hon, we need you."

I stared at her lifeless body, praying for some sign of her living, aside from the beeping monitors.

"We need you to wake up Cammie. Please, we need you here. We can't do this without you. We've still got two rounds of the competition but the nurses say that talking to you is the most we can do to help, so I'm just gonna talk to you ohkay? I'll tell you about everything that's happened while you've been out."

I took a deep breath, steadying my voice before thinking, _here goes nothing_.

"Bex and Grant are together now. He hasn't let her out of his sight since you fell in. She talked him into letting her talk to you, saying it was something he needed to do alone. Macey can't stand to be around Nick because he doesn't get you like we do and I really like Jonas."

I paused, wanting so much to tell her how worried Zach was, how worried we were for him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew Cammie's life was hard and as much as I wanted her back, I knew she deserved to be at peace for as long as she chose.

"Zach hasn't left your side. He really loves you Cam. Well, Macey's waiting, so I'm going to go check on Jonas. I know you deserve a break Cam, but we need you, please come back soon."

**_Macey's Point Of View_**

Liz looked back longingly at Cammie before disappearing out the door, but not before I caught sight of the tear slipping down her cheek.

"Hey Cam, you know, you look like hell. I talked the nurses into letting me deep condition your hair and touch up your makeup. It's a lot easier to do your makeup when you're not conscious."

I forced a laugh, trying to remember what the nurses said.

"_Talking to her will help her. Just talk to her about your lives and what she's missed but try not to stress her out. Try to keep her happy. It'll help. I promise."_

"I hate you. I hate you for falling, I hate you for leaving us, and I hate you for putting us through this hell. But most of all, I hate the fact that I can't hate you because I love you more than anything and I need you back."  
I watched as the single tear slipped off my cheek and landed on Cammie's palm before wiping my eyes and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you Cam, please come home soon."

**_Bex's Point Of View_**

Macey followed Liz out, closing the door behind her and leaving me alone with Cammie. I know Zach would want to be back with her but this as something I had to do alone.

"Cammie, darling, don't you think you've gotten enough beauty sleep? It's time to wake up darling. Please. I know I have Liz and Macey, but I need you. I love them but you're my best friend. I need you. Please wake up Cammie."

I placed a kiss on her forehead before turning back to look at her and decided to lighten the mood a little.

"You know Cam, when you get up, I'm going to kill you for what you and Zach did."

Walking back toward her, I brushed her hair back and leaned down to hug her.

"Cammie, I can't do this without you. I know you would want me to be happy, but I really can't do this. We don't just need you Cam, everyone else wants you to wake up. I need you to wake up. I need you Cammie."

Author's Note: Next chapter will be Grant, Jonas and Zach. Plus a mystery point of view. Take a guess and I may just add you into the story! Read and Review! Please and Thank you. xox- Gallagherbabexox


	20. Surprise Guest

**_Jonas' Point Of View_**

I looked down at Cammie, wishing the nurses could give her something to eat, anything to make her gain weight. Her body was frail and you could see her ribs through the nightgown the hospital had issued her.

"Hey Cam, the girls are in the waiting room. You're giving everyone a real scare you know that? Lizzie needs you back. She can't even focus when reading because she's so consumed with worrying about you."

I sat across from her bed, not being able to bring myself to get as close to her as Zach was. I don't know how he did it. Looking at her made me want to kill Mr. Solomon for putting her in this danger.

"I'd love to stay and continue this one sided chat Cam but Grant's been bugging us all day to come and see you so I better let him get in here. Come back soon Cam, Lizzie needs you."

Taking one last look at her before walking out the door, I couldn't believe Zach was able to sit by her side for days straight.

**_Grant's Point Of View_**

I passed Jonas in the halls, a look of horror on his face and I briefly reconsidered my decision to visit her, but I couldn't bring myself to turn and walk back to the waiting room.

"Hey Camster," Taking the seat Zach had occupied for days, I stared at her worn face. Her ribs stuck out in her nightgown and her collarbone was pushing so far out of her shirt, I could feel the pain on my own collarbone.

"I miss you. Lizzie can't focus and Jonas is up well into the night trying to comfort her. Nick doesn't get why we're all so worried and Macey's ready to kill him for it. Macey's hating herself Cam. She hates you for putting us through this and she hates herself for hating you. Bex can't eat, she can't sleep. We're together now. I can't get her to do anything and Zach won't let her sit in here with you, insisting she sleep and try to remain as normal as possible."

I paused, thinking about Zach and how bad he was looking. Cammie looked bad, although Macey managed to control her hair and makeup, her skin was pale and her face taught and worn.

"Zach looks terrible Cam. Almost as bad as you, his face is worn, his eyes are hollow and I swear his bags have bags. I've never seen him so hung up on anyone, and this is coming from the guy who spent three weeks in our suite with him after he found out about his mom. He needs you cam, I love Bex and I know she needs you, but no one needs you more than Zach. He loves you Cam, come back for him. Please. Well you've got a surprise visitor, I'll see you later Camster."

**_Mr. Solomon's Point Of View_**

I looked down at her frail body and felt the prick of tears in the corners of my eyes before forcing myself to push them back. I had to be strong, I couldn't show emotion.

If Zach could sit by her side for nine days then I could surely handle a five minute conversation with her.

"You know Ms. Morgan, you've got everyone quite worried. I'd think they meant more to you than this. Ms. Baxter won't eat or sleep, Ms. Sutton can't force herself to focus and seems to be emotionally compromised. As for Mr. Newman and Jonas, they have their hands full taking care of the girls."

I paused, wanting to go on but not wanting to have to say it aloud.

"Zach's torn Ms. Morgan, he doesn't know whether to stay by you or comfort your friends. He needs you now, now more than ever Ms. Morgan. You know," I said, standing up to face her.

"Your father didn't die for you to lay in a bed. You've made him proud for as long as I've known you but this is not going to make him proud Ms. Morgan, I thought you were better than that."

I turned on my heel and forced my tears to disappear as I strode out the doorway and out of the hospital.

**_Zach's Point Of View_**

Once everyone had had their alone time with Cammie, I resumed my position on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair and listening to the mechanical beeping of the machines.

"Gallagher Girl, they're gone. I know they all told you to wake up and I know they told you they were worried about me, but I'm fine. I don't want you to worry."

I continued stroking her hair, forcing myself to stay by her side. I couldn't bring myself to run and break down like I so desperately needed to. I had to be strong for everyone, for her.

"I love you baby, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I love you. Gallagher Girl, wake up, please."

I felt the tears overflow and watched as they dripped onto her hand and stained her nightgown.

I just needed her to wake up.


End file.
